My Master's Toy
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Fun little Master/slave scenario for Atobe and Jirou. Pure PWP. Chapter 2 is Jirou's game of the french maid.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

A small light flickered feebly in the dark chamber. Chains rattled with movement. A petite blonde groaned in discomfort. Beads settled deep inside his body keeping him ready for his master. "So beautiful," his master whispered, running a sinful hand through sweat matted curls. His soft lips grazing over heated skin. "Keigo-sama," the slave groaned in slumber.

"I love the way my name sounds on your lips." Keigo's hand slid down pale thigh, long thing finger toying with the silver ring imbedded between his slave's cheeks. He pulled, the largest bead sliding out of the puckered encasing. "Ore-sama can see you are eager," he purred, other hand running up a full erection. "Even in sleep."

Keigo nibbled his toy's ear. "Wake up, Jirou. Time to play."

Brown eyes opened, blinking tiredly. He knew he had to wake. His master had ordered him to. "Keigo-sama?"

"Yes, Jirou?" He pushed the bead back inside, earning a small mewl. "Please, kiss me," Jirou whispered with a blush. Keigo gave a smirk, allowing their lips to touch in a soft exchange. Slaves and masters were never to become emotionally attached. As such kissing in this way was strictly forbidden. Jirou could be executed for this mere touch of lips against lips. "Happy?"

"Hai." He wasn't truly happy, but he could not request more--he was here to take orders, not give them.

"Spread your legs."

Jirou spread his legs wide like the whore he was trained to be. Keigo slid down Jirou's body, pressing cold lips to the boy's inner thigh. A gasp escaped Jirou's lips as his master's blunt teeth sank into his skin. Hard sucking followed to mark this particular part of Jirou's body. Giving the blonde's erection a long lick Keigo looked upon his slave's pleasure filled face. "You want pleasure?"

Jirou remained quiet. This was a trick. Sex was about his master's pleasure, not his. "Answer!" Keigo demanded with a glare. "Only if you wish to give it," Jirou answered, pulling at his shackled wrists.

"Very good," Keigo smirked. "You've learned." Removing the chain from where it was wrapped, he forced the boy to his stomach. "This is about ore-sama's pleasure."

Jirou looked up at the full arousal positioned in front of his face. Without being told he took the cock into his mouth giving hard sucks. He took as much into his mouth as he could, sucking hard and bobbing fast as to give his master maximum pleasure. Keigo moaned low in his throat, hand loosing its grip on Jirou's chain. "You've finally learned how ore-sama likes it," he groaned, thrusting hard into Jirou's mouth. Removing his mouth from the shaft Jirou turned his attention to balls. He licked at them, taking them alternatively into his mouth, sucking at them. Keigo gripped his hair, forcing his head back and thrusting into Jirou's mouth. He held the boy in place, thrusting into the wet cavern until orgasm poured out of his body.

Keigo pushed Jirou back to his back, securing the chains back to the bed frame. Jirou groaned in discomfort at the stretching pain of his arms. The beads exiting him in one swift pull caused him to shift around. Having become use to the toy it was strange having it gone. He gasped out as a slick plastic appendage was shoved into his body. His master pulled the toy out before shoving it back in. In and out. The toy was stretching him for his master's much larger anatomy.

As the false penis slid in and out of Jirou's body, Keigo leaned over to take hold of the small burning candle. The wax was nice and hot. It would make Jirou's skin extremely smooth. Turning the candle over he allowed the wax to pour over Jirou's stomach. "Ahhhh…!" The slave screamed. In pleasure or pain, neither was sure. Keigo repeated the pouring, this time over each nipple. Jirou stifled a whimper, desperate to yell and tell Keigo to stop. Keigo froze at the pained expression on Jirou's face. Placing the candle back down, he bent to whisper in Jirou's ear. Jirou shook his head, answering the question in a barely audible whisper. Keigo nodded, hands returning to early movements. The dildo returned to coming in and out, stretching the asshole wide. While Keigo's other hand pulled the cooled wax away, lips kissing the smooth skin.

Enough foreplay. They were both ready for the real act of sexual intercourse. Leaving the false cock inside Jirou's body, Keigo spread the blonde's legs. He pumped himself a couple of times before pushing forward into the already filled hole. Jirou's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to stifle the scream at being stretched so far, but to no avail. Tears stung his eyes. It hurt. The pain of having two cocks inside him was extraordinary.

He wasn't going to complain. He couldn't, but the words were starting to surface. The words begging Keigo to pull out.

Keigo groaned at he sat fully inside. Jirou's overly tensed body would get him no where. Taking the extra cock out, Jirou immediately relaxed. With the boy loose he was able to fuck him to full potential. Lifting Jirou's knees, he pressed them to Jirou's shoulders before drilling him. Jirou gasped out in pleasure, begging for more. Keigo aimed each thrust to Jirou's prostate. He wanted the boy to have a quick release. And Jirou did.

He found himself coming after mere moments of intercourse. Having Keigo's hot full cock inside him, hitting his prostate in such a calculating manner always drove him over the quick edge. "Keigo-sama," he gasped, chains rattling as Jirou desperately pulled at them. The game was over. He wanted to touch Keigo. Hold Keigo to him. Kiss him deeply. "Kei, please…" he gasped.

Keigo looked down at his lover, leaning down to take Jirou's lips into a passionate kiss. His hips slammed harder into Jirou with approaching orgasm. "Mmmm….Jirou," he murmured against swollen lips.

Jirou cried out as hot semen poured into his body, over his prostate. "Keigo," he gasped. "Would you unchain me now?"

"No. You ruined the game. Therefore, you must be punished more," Keigo answered, pulling out and laying lightly atop his boyfriend.

"I wanted to play the French maid, but nooooooo. You wanted me to be your slave. I played your game. You have to play mine!!" Jirou complained, pulling at his handcuffed hands.

"Perhaps later," Keigo whispered, kissing Jirou lightly.

"No. There's no perhaps. Your playing my game later!! Hey, I'm the one whose supposed to fall asleep….Keigo, wakey up!!! UNTIE ME!!!" Jirou cried.

Inwardly, Keigo was laughing at his lover. Let him think he was asleep a little while longer than they could play some more.

-owari-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tête-à-Tête

Pairing: Adorable Pair

Rating: NC-17

Summary: It's Jirou's game now and Keigo needs some tending to. PWP

Author's Note: This is like a sequel to My Master's Toy. At the end Jirou mentioned wanting to play the French maid so I wrote this. No plot really just more sex from Atobe and Jirou. Go figure. Also, please go by my profile and vote on my poll. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Authoress still owns absolutely nothing.

Bed rest, what a laugh. Stress sickness? Even more laughable. So what if he had collapsed during a board meeting. So what if he hadn't slept for the better part of a week. So what if he was turning into a workaholic. It all came with the CEO territory. True, he wasn't CEO yet, but one day he would be and he needed to put up with the enormous amount of stress that came with the role. Forget the fact that he's a teenager. They didn't pay the doctor for some falsified diagnosis like stress sickness. Cure? Lots of bed rest and a daily massage to release all tension in his body. Completely pointless.

"Atobe?" a soft voice sounded from behind his bedroom doors. With a sigh he placed the tax documents he was examining down. Better get this done and over with. No need to prolong it. "Enter."

The door creaked open, a petite blond stepping inside before closing the door and twisting the lock into place. He knew from past experiences that Atobe would try to avoid his doctor ordered massage.

Atobe removed his reading glasses turning to stare at the scantily clad maid--his body awakening in more than one place. The male servant was dressed in a Lolita black and white French maid's outfit--exactly like you saw in movies. The top lacy, hugging his fit form, stopping just above his navel showing a flat stomach. The skirt could not be considered clothing. It had many layers, true, but no length. If the boy was to bend over even a fraction all would be revealed. Atobe, against his better judgment, found himself hoping the boy was not wearing underwear underneath it. That would make this massage far more bearable.

"Come here," Atobe beckoned. The servant moved to the large bed coming to stand on Atobe's side. The other side naturally belonging to Atobe's lover.

"You ready for massage?" he asked. Atobe cringed at the horrible mix of a Japanese, French, and English accent. This boy obviously couldn't speak English fluently and thus did not realize how bad that truly sounded. "Firstly, do not attempt English again. Speak in Japanese." The maid nodded in agreement.

"Second….." Atobe's hand went to exposed thigh, sliding upward to find bare flaccid flesh. The maid's eyes slid closed, a gasp escaping his lips as Atobe's hand stirred his arousal. "Ore-sama would like that massage." He caved. Apparently sensual blonds were his weakness.

"Ha-hai, Keigo-bochama," he gasped, hips unintentionally thrusting into the hand still stroking him.

"Just Keigo."

He nodded. "Re-remove your shirt."

Reluctantly, Keigo removed his hand to shuck his t-shirt. The maid licked his lips, eyes sliding up and down his master's body. Atobe chuckled. The boy must not realize how obvious he was being.

"To-to your stomach, Keigo."

Atobe rolled over, cradling his head on his arms. The bed dipped under added weight as the maid climbed on, straddling his patient's back. A moan threatened to burst from Atobe's throat at the feel of aroused hot flesh and bare bottom touched his back. His mind was reeling with thoughts of having this blond beneath him, writhing in pleasure. Small hands went to his shoulders, rolling out the tight knots of tension.

A groan did escape his throat as a particularly large knot was released. "Jirou," he gasped out.

"Jirou? Is that your lover?" the maid asked, hands sliding to Atobe's mid-back.

"Yes, ore-sama's beautiful little lover."

The servant leaned forward, next to Atobe's ear, playfully nipping at the top. "Tell me more," he husked, this time with a perfect imitation of a French accent. What in the world was this boy playing at? "Exact details."

"Nhhg…like what?" Atobe groaned.

The blond thrust slowly against the heir's back, hands stilled, mouth moving to suck perfect shoulder. "What does he look like when your fucking him, I wonder?"

Atobe startled the maid when he suddenly flipped them over. The blond now stared up at his patient, wondering if he had crossed a line with asking that. "That is only for ore-sama to know," he answered.

"Would he be jealous if he walked in right now and saw you on time of me like this?"

"Very."

"Then perhaps we should just finish the massage," he smirked, once again using that perfect French accent.

"We should," Atobe agreed, rolling off his servant and laying on his back. As told by the doctor he had to get a back and front massage to release all tension in his body. The maid did not climb back ontop of him, instead sat next to Atobe and began slowly massaging his fingers and hands.

"I can fix that problem for you."

"Do your job. Ore-sama does not need any sexual favors."

"You've never minded before," the blond whispered, right hand sliding over the large bulge. "In fact, you seem to enjoy my….careful attention."

Atobe thrust against the hand rubbing him, eyes sliding to his bedroom door. "You locked the door?"

"Of course."

Atobe nodded his consent of the act. As the boy's head lowered, Atobe realized something. He grabbed blond locks, stopping the servant. "Wait, what is your name?"

The blonde ignored him, working hurriedly to remove Atobe's pants. "Answer me," Atobe demanded.

"You know my name," he smirked, smiling as the large erection sprung up. That smile turned to Atobe as he lowered his mouth over the head, tongue playfully flicking over the slit. Atobe hissed out in pleasure. He wanted to guide the blonde but found the blond knew exactly how he liked it. Normally he liked long slow tantalizing blow-jobs, but at this moment he didn't want that mouth on him. He wanted to have his mouth on his maid.

"Get off," he husked. Honey brown eyes stared up at him in confusion.

"Nande?"

"Because ore-sama told you to." The boy pulled away, looking like a child told to go to time out. His bottom lip pushed out, eyes wide--quintessential puppy look. "Lay down, on your back and spread your legs."

He did as told, laying back on the plush pillows and spreading his legs wide as possible. "Ore-sama is no mood for foreplay."

"Eh? I thought you liked…"

"You've teased me enough."

"Teased?" he asked innocently, placing his thumb to his mouth.

Rolling his eyes, Atobe spoke no more words. He gripped the maid's thighs hard enough to bruise, pushing them further apart. He lifted the boy up slightly before slamming inside him with no warning or preparation. The boy screwed his eyes shut, mouth opening to scream out his pain. "ITAI!!!!" he screamed, tears unintentionally streaming down his face.

"Daijoubu?"

Brown eyes opened, anger shadowing them. "No, I'm not alright! That hurt! You're to big to be shoving inside me raw like that."

Atobe leaned forward, kissing those pouty angry lips. "Ore-sama takes that as a compliment.

Earlier you asked ore-sama what Jirou looks like when I fuck him…well ore-sama can show you."

"Really? How is that?"

Pulling out of the now abused orifice, Keigo picked up the boy moving off the bed and to a chair conveniently situated in front of a vanity mirror. He placed the boy down into the chair, dropping to the floor. The boy was confused until he felt Atobe's warm tongue flicking at his entrance. "Wh-what are you doing?" he gasped out, eyes transfixed on the image of himself.

"You wanted lubrication, right?"

"U-un!"

The tongue continued to lick at his opening. Never eating. Merely toying. Trying to push him to an edge. "Inside me, put it inside me," he moaned, the boy in the mirror doing the same. The mirror boy gasped out, chest rising and falling with needy breaths. Left hand threading into silver locks holding the man to him as the tongue twirled around his insides. Mirror boy jerked his arousal as his hips thrust against the mouth devouring. It was killing him. Seeing himself in such a state. "Co-coming!" he moaned, jerking hard to that fast approaching release.

Atobe pulled away, smirking at him. "From only ore-sama's tongue penetrating you? Horny little thing, aren't you?"

"Ye-yeah," he agreed unconsciously.

"Allow ore-sama to assist you." Atobe's mouth found the blond's balls, sucking hard till the boy was screaming out his completion.

"Keigo!' he called as he came, come shooting out across his hand and underside of his skirt. He just now remember he was still wearing the skirt. "Matte," he gasped. Reaching back he pulled at the Velcro connection, releasing the skirt from his body. He threw it to the side before removing the top as well. Stupid costume was way to itchy anyway. With the costume out of his way he had unhindered access to his own body. It was time to give Atobe a bit of a show.

Pushing Atobe back slightly, he lowered his cum covered fingers to his own opening pushing them both inside with a whimper. Atobe watched, anxiously stoking himself as his blond lover finger fucked himself gasping uncontrollably. This had gone from a simple day of hooky to a full on sex game. Damn him for being such a tempting prize.

"Jirou, enough."

"Jirou? Is he here?"

"Enough," Atobe repeated, grabbing his blond around the nape, pulling him into a sloppy tongued kiss. When they pulled away Atobe was once again faced with puppy dog eyes. "You ruined ore-sama's game…."

"But I least let you fuck me before I unintentionally ruined it. You intentionally ruined my game and I haven't even been fucked yet," Jirou pouted.

"Your game was over the minute you ripped off the maid outfit."

"So not fair, Kei-chan."

"I'll still give you what you want, Jirou. Just get up."

Jirou removed his fingers from inside himself, reluctantly climbing out of the plush sofa seat. Keigo took his spot, beckoning Jirou into his lap. Carefully, he climbed into his boyfriend's lap, rubbing eagerly against the object that would soon be inside him. "Look over my shoulder. I want you to watch me fuck you."

Jirou looked at the mirror on the nightstand to see it reflecting the vanity mirror perfectly. He could see Keigo's cock rubbing against him, twitching with desire. Keigo's left hand gripped himself, right hand helping Jirou lift up. Jirou watched as the cock disappeared into his body. Feeling it was one thing, seeing it happen at the same time was overwhelming. "Kei…" he gasped.

"Keep your eyes open, Jirou," Keigo whispered, thrusting up with long languid thrusts. Jirou watched as his lover slid out of him and back in. Over and over the large organ slid in and out of his ass. "Kei, fuck me faster."

"Hold still," he ordered. Keigo began thrusting rapidly up into Jirou's body, making the boy writhe in desire. Jirou couldn't decided which he liked better at the moment; the hard rapid thrusts into his prostate or watching it happen. "God…yes….." he cried out. "fu-fuck me." He could no longer stand to watch. His eyes slid shut, hips pressing down with Keigo's thrusts. "Ah…ah…ah…" he moaned out, jerking himself towards another completion.

"Jirou," Keigo moaned into Jirou's ear, making the blond cum instantly--inner muscles squeezing Keigo in a vice. Jirou always said he loved the way his name sounded in a moan. 'It's Kei-chan's sexy voice that makes me come,' he would say. Jirou collapsed against Keigo's chest, gasping for breath, still moaning from the stimulation in his lower half. Keigo's thrusts were desperate now. Each thrust going deeper than the last. His orgasm was close.

"Uhhh…." Keigo groaned into Jirou's hair as his semen poured into the tight channel.

"Anymore?" Jirou giggled, nuzzling Keigo's neck affectionately.

"Plenty. Would you like more, Jirou-chan?"

"Later. Now it's nappy time."

"You don't actually expect to sleep like this."

"Mm-hmm. I got you out of work for the week so you owe me and I want to sleep here, like this," he mumbled, snuggling closer.

"Amazingly with an excuse like excess stress, but this is not comfortable for ore-sama."

"Sweepy," Jirou muttered before he fell completely asleep. Keigo had a sinking suspicion this was Jirou's revenge for ruining the game and for fake sleep the last time they played. Great, now he really would need a massage later.

-Owari-


End file.
